Ennemis, se pardonner?
by DooMbY
Summary: On dit repose en paix. Mais tant que je n'aurai pas pardonné à Malfoy et que lui ne m'aura pas pardonné, je ne connaîtrai jamais le sens de ces mots. Quelle déveine, quand je pense que je suis mort uniquement pour ça...
1. Default Chapter

Ils sont tellement idiots… tellement stupides! Tous là, à pleurer sur un corps, une enveloppe charnelle qui n'a plus rien de vivant. Sur moi.

Ils sont tous en train d'essayer de me ramener à la vie avec leurs larmes, leurs cris de désespoir. Pourtant, ce n'est pas eux qui devraient être tristes, mais plutôt moi. Je devrais pleurer de les avoir abandonnés aussi lâchement, de les avoir fait souffrir une dernière fois… mais non. Au contraire, je me sens heureux.

Moi, Harry Potter, ai enfin prit les gens du revers en mourrant. Je leur ai montré que malgré toute l'attention et la protection dont j'étais la victime, je gardais la capacité de faire quelque chose de grandiose… De me départir d'une vie atroce.

Je n'ai jamais été vraiment heureux. Au moment où je croyais que je pourrais enfin vivre normalement, à chaque fois qu'un sourire franc étirait mes lèvres, il se passait toujours quelque chose pour me montrer le contraire, pour me prouver que je ne serais jamais serein. Après tout…

Je reçois une lettre m'invitant à passer ma scolarité à Poudlard, m'évitant de vivre à l'année chez les Dursley… et je découvre que je suis l'un des sorciers les plus connu du monde entier, pour mon malheur. Ai-je demandé cela? _Non_.

Je me fais deux vrais amis sur lesquels je pouvait compter… et Draco Malfoy, Ennemi parmi mes ennemis (mis a part Voldemort, mais celui-là il est mort), vient me pourrir la vie en remuant un couteau chauffé au fer blanc dans la plaie déjà béante de ma vie.

Je découvre que j'ai un parrain, meilleur ami de mon père, qui veut bien de moi chez lui… et un traître ignoble va m'empêcher de prouver l'innocence de mon deuxième père. Pire… deux ans après, Sirius meurt.

De nombreuses épreuves ont tracées mon existence. La pire a sans doute été quand j'ai finalement vaincu Voldemort. En le tuant, je me suis condamné. En le voyant mort, le monde entier a fait de moi quelqu'un semblable à un roi, à un prince parmi les princes… la presse s'y était mise de bon coeur. Mois qui souhaitait une vie normale, c'était réussit!

Bon. Voilà le directeur de mon ancienne école qui vient à son tour pleurer sur mon corps. Tient! Il se retourne… il a sans doutes dans l'idée que seul un de ses discours soporifique pourra apaiser la souffrance qui parcourt les gens. On parie?

« Mes chers amis… »

Bingo!

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour mettre en terre l'un de nos amis. La mort l'a prit, sans doute par surprise. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'elle ne semblait pas très douce… »

Pas très douce? La ferme, vieux bonhomme! Même si elle ne m'a pas apporter ce repos éternel tant promis dans les bouquins, la mort m'a au moins délivrer de la rancune, de la peur et du stresse que vous m'avez fait subir!

Ma mort n'a pas fait mal. Certains croient que mourir est douloureux, d'autres que c'est froid. Mais ce n'est rien de tout ça. La mort, c'est juste le vide. Le vide dans lequel on tombe à chaque fois qu'on s'endort, le vide dans lequel on sombre juste avant que notre tête nous fasse rêver. Le vide, il dure une seconde à peine. À la différence du sommeil, ce vide là nous transporte devant un jury. Si l'on a rien fait de grandiose dans sa vie, on choisie d'aller dans le monde inconnu des morts, ou l'on choisie de rester dans le monde des vivant sous la forme d'un fantôme. Si, au contraire, on a fais quelque chose de grandiose durant sa vie, alors on devient un esprit, un esprit qui se faufile d'un monde à l'autre sans but précis. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Salazar Serpentar, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle… de gentils gaillards, pas rancuniers du tout. J'ai aussi revu mes parent, mon parrain… ma famille. Ah, et aussi Voldemort. Il m'en veut toujours, ce vieux bougre! Mais peut importe, ici il ne peut rien me faire, puisque je suis déjà mort et que la souffrance ne m'atteint plus.

Devant moi, le directeur récite une longue litanie de mots que plusieurs personnes ne prennent même pas la peine d'écouter. À quoi ça servirait, à part se faire souffrir encore plus au souvenir trop récent d'un moi vivant?

Je m'approche de la foule, passant à travers les corps comme je passerais à travers une porte ouverte. Tous sanglotent. Tous ceux que je comptais parmi mes amis sont là, à écouter sans l'entendre le discourt endormant de Dumbledore.

Dans mon invisibilité, je sursaute soudain. Je viens d'apercevoir, assis dans un coin de la salle, des cheveux blonds parfaitement peignés. Je n'y crois pas. _Draco Malfoy est venu à mon enterrement._

Je m'avance silencieusement, oubliant soudainement qu'étant mort, il ne pouvait ni me voir, ni m'entendre. Je m'agenouille devant lui et le fixe, attendant patiemment qu'il monte sa tête. Comme il ne bouge pas, je prends parole. Je lui parle, même s'il ne peu pas m'entendre…

« Alors, Malfoy! On prend plaisir à voir souffrir le monde? »

Il ne bouge pas plus. Bien sûr… je suis mort et il ne me voie pas. Je continue quand même à parler, déversant sur lui toute la haine et la rancœur que je n'ai jamais su lui démontrer.

« Tu trouves que ça fait du bien, toi, de voir tout le monde souffrir? De voir que certaines personnes savent ce que c'est, la mort de quelqu'un? »

Une voix me souffle à l'oreille qu'il ne le sait pas, qu'il n'a pas été élevé pour le savoir. Pour lui, qu'est exactement UNE vie sur l'incontestable boulier de l'infini? Sans doute rien. Une vie de plus, une vie de moins… il n'en voie pas la différence

« Eh bien, Malfoy, on ne fait rien? On ne dit rien? On ne bouge toujours p… »

Ma voix s'éteint, étranglée par la vision qui s'offre à moi. Malfoy a relevé la tête… et je vois deux larmes salées couler sur son visage. _Draco Malfoy pleure_.

Attendez. Draco Malfoy aurait-il des sentiments?

Une autre larme coule…

Apparemment, si.

Je suis sous le choc, totalement inapte à comprendre immédiatement les paroles qu'il m'adresse quelques secondes après.

« Si tu savais, Potter… »

Si je savais quoi, pauvre demeuré?

« Ta mort est l'arme la plus redoutable à laquelle tu m'as jamais confronté… »

Ma mort? Une arme?

« Oui, Potter… une arme plus redoutable encore que l'avada kedavra. Car je suis obligé de vivre avec… »

Ma mort devrait provoquer chez toi l'euphorie la plus totale, alors en quoi cela est une arme? Et comment ça se fait qu'on dirait qu'il m'entend?

« Oui, une arme… car c'est moi qui t'ai tué. »

Là, je tombe carrément sur le cul. Eh, oh! C'est moi qui me suis tué, qui me suis suicidé! Toi, t'as rien à voir dans ma victoire!

« Tu es mort parce que tu savais que ça allait m'achever… c'est à cause de moi qui tu es mort, Potter! »

Une main sortit soudain de l'invisible, traversa facilement mon corps et empoigna le col de mon ennemi, le forçant à se relever. Je découvre en me retournant que l'agresseur est Ron, mon meilleur ami du temps de mon vivant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, bon sang!

« Je t'ai entendu, sale fouine! siffle-t-il. Harry est mort par ta faute! »

Je ne peu m'empêcher de rester sur prit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou? QU'il le lâche! Malfoy ne mérite même pas son attention!

J'entends Malfoy rire. Ce qu'il dit alors me laisse cois.

« Ouais, c'est vrai ça… lâche-moi, Weasley. Je ne mérite pas ton attention »

Je suis sous le choc. Draco Malfoy a répété exactement ce que je venais de dire. _Mais il ne le peut pas, c'est impossible! **Je suis mort**_! Je vois Ron lâcher Malfoy qui en profite pour fuir. Je le suis, trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il va faire.

Il zigzag entre les pierres tombales du cimetière pour finalement s'arrêter devant une imposante sépulture. Regardant par-dessus l'épaule du blond, je lis ce qui y était écrit.

_Ci-gît Lucius Demus Malfoy_

_Tendre père_

_Galant époux_

_1957- 1997_

J'aurais dut me douter que cette charogne ambulante irait sur la tombe de son père pour lui confesser avec joie tous les crimes qu'il avait commit.

Je vois mon ennemi frissonner.

« Tendre père… »

Son ton me fige. Il avait carrément craché les mots sur un ton totalement dégoûté. Je le vois alors se pencher, ramasser une grosse pierre… et entreprendre d'effacer le mot « tendre » de la surface rocheuse. Il frappe la pierre avec tant de hargne que ça me fait peur. Sans le remarquer, il se martyrise aussi les doigts qui son couverts de sang. Cela m'horrifie et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que me reculer. Puis, je le vois s'arrêter, lancer la roche à bout de bras. Il se retourne brusquement.

« Je te vois, Potter. Je t'entends aussi. »

J'ai rêvé ou pas?

J'observe mon meilleur ennemi s'avancer et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de ma personne. Ses yeux fixent les miens, mais quiconque passerait par ici penseraient que ce fou furieux observe le vide. Je ne comprends pas son comportement. Il n'est pas mort, il ne peut donc pas se rendre compte de ma présence.

« Je suis le seul dans ce monde que peu te voir, t'entendre et te toucher, Potter »

Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, nul doute que je serais parti illico devant le Jury du Vide, faute de crise cardiaque. Comment ça, lui seul peut savoir que je suis là?

« Même si tu ne vas pas me croire, nous sommes liés à la vie à la mort, Potter. »

Il m'énerve! N'est-il donc pas capable de dire une phrase sans rajouter un Potter à la fin?

Et, au fait, comment ça se fait qu'on soit liés, lui et moi? La seule chose que j'ai en commun avec lui, c'est la haine de l'autre!

« Bingo, Potter! »

Là, c'en est trop. Je lève mon poing dans une dérisoire tentative de le frapper. Mais quelle n'est pas ma stupeur en le voyant tomber à terre, la lèvre en sang! Si j'étais encore en vie, mon cœur aurait manqué un bond. _Comment est-ce possible_? Je suis soumis aux lois de la mort. La première est que je ne peux pas toucher un vivant… même si je le voulais, ma main passerait au travers. Alors comment? _Pourquoi?_

« Tu l'as dit y'a pas plus d'une minute, Potter. La haine. La haine nous lie, que nous le voulions ou non. Rien ne peut y remédier. Je peux sonder ton esprit exactement comme je couperais du beurre. Tu peux faire la même chose avec le mien. »

Et pourquoi nous? Après tout, la dernière personne avec laquelle je voudrais partager mon esprit, c'est bien mon pire ennemi!

« Pourquoi nous? C'est tellement simple, Potter! Justement à cause que nous sommes ennemis et que tu es un esprit. »

Donc si je comprend bien, y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive?

« Non… ça arrive à tous les esprits dont le pire ennemi est encore en vie »

C'est ce que je dis. Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive…

« Mais non, Potter. Pense à cet enfoiré de directeur qui se tape la vision de Voldemort dans sa vie, à chaque jour… »

Ça, je n'y avait pas pensé. Remarque, pour le nombre d'ennemis que Dumbledore a, ça doit lui sembler normal.

Je grimace. La seule pensée d'être liée à Draco Malfoy me répugne atrocement.

« T'es pas le seul dans ce cas là, je t'assure »

Bon. Heureux que mes sentiments soient réciproques! Soudain un éclair ne concernant pas du tout la conversation éclaira mon esprit légèrement embrouillé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. Aux yeux du reste des mortels, il semble que Draco Lucius Malfoy parle au vide. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurait pas donner pour voir ça!

Mais revenons-en à notre problème principal : le fait que je soit mort et qu'il puisse me voir.

« Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure… _Potter _(là je souris ironiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il est énervant, cet enfoiré!), nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre parce que quelqu'un à décider de nous montrer que nous devons nous pardonner avant de reposer en paix. Donc… »

Une minute! Nous devons nous _pardonner_? Pour reposer en _paix_? La bonne blague! Et qui en a donc décidé?

« Ton Jury de la Mort, Potter! Tu vas rester à jamais un esprit, un être immortel, mais tant que l'on ne se sera pas pardonner… tu vas subir tous les tourments de la haine que nous nous vouons l'un à l'autre. »

Tien donc. En en quoi cela changerait de ma vie?

« N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu t'es donné la mort? »

Oh. Touché. Donc il faut que je lui pardonne son ignominie, son égocentrisme, son égoïsme, ses remarques acerbes, ses…

« _Tout_, Potter! Comme je devrai le faire. Tant que ça ne sera pas fait, je ne pourrai pas mourir. »

Là, je rie jaune. L'immortalité pour Malfoy est déjà programmée! De toute façon, c'est impossible qu'il ne puisse pas mourir. Il n'existe que la pierre philosophale pour permettre de vivre éternellement et encore là, ce n'est pas simple.

« Tien donc. Et comment crois-tu que Dumbledore survive aussi longtemps, Potter? »

Eu… bonne question…

« Il y a des ennemis qui ne l'ont pas encore pardonné. Je te cite comme exemple Grindelwalt et Voldemort! »

Alors là, il m'étonne. Le fils à son papa saurait-il penser par lui-même?

Je le vois frissonner.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, Potter! »

Et pourquoi j'arrêterais? C'est ce que tu as été pendant des années, _Malfoy_!

Il me regarde. Un voile passe devant ses yeux et, sans cérémonie, il s'empare de mon poignait et transplane.

Nous sommes dans son manoir. En un mot, c'est… froid.

« Voilà, Potter, où je vie. Ne te fais pas de fausses illusions : je t'ai emmené ici seulement pour que tu trouves le moyen de me pardonner. _Je veux mourir, Potter_… Je n'ai plus rien à faire en vie. »

Pauvre chou! Mais cette proposition m'attire, je l'avoue. Après tout…

_**J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi.**_


	2. Chez lui

**DISCLAMER : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**SPOILERS : les cinq tomes parus**

**RAR GÉNÉRAL**

**Salut vous quatre! Heureuse de voir que ce one-shot vous a plu! **

**J'espère vous faire plaisir en poursuivant cette fiction, en suivant votre conseil commun…**

**Alors bonne lecture!**

**ps: excusez d'avance les fautes...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : chez lui**

Je vois mon ennemi quitter la pièce sans même me jeter un regard. Je le laisse aller et en profite pour vérifier dans quel endroit on m'a laissé.

À droite, des briques. À gauche, des briques. En avant de moi, des briques avec une porte close, porte par laquelle Malfoy est parti. Je me retourne, m'attendant à voir d'autre briques, de la même couleur verdâtre teintée d'argent que sur les autres murs, mais je me rend vite compte que je me trompe : au travers de ce mur de… briques, se dresse, aussi froid que le reste de l'endroit, un magnifique foyer sur lequel sont posés plusieurs pots verts avec un couvercle argent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'architecte qui a dessiné la pièce a fait preuve d'une originalité à toute épreuve… était-ce un Malfoy?

Je m'approche des petits pots et ouvre le couvercle de l'un d'eux, avant d'éternuer sans retenue face au nuage de poudre magique qui s'est soudainement mise à flotter au-dessus du pot, poussée par le retour de vent. Foutue allergie! Elle aurait pas pu me lâcher deux minutes? Mon pauvre nez supporte de moins en moins bien l'attaque agressante des grains de pouss…

Minute.

_J'éternue_?

Impossible! Les morts ne peuvent rien ressentir de ce qui les entourent. Si passer à travers les murs ne me fait rien, alors pourquoi j'éternue devant un simple nuage de poudre de cheminette?

Peut-être une blague de fichu Jury… J'aurais pas pu mourir comme un être normal, pour une fois?

Non, je reformule : pour une fois dans ma vie (ou dans ma mort), j'aurais pas pu faire _quelque chose_ de normal?

En l'occurrence, mourir comme tout le monde? Ne pas devenir une esprit et aller dans ce foutu monde des morts?

Une parole de la Juge Suprême me revint en tête avec la puissance d'un coup de marteau. Je frissonne et pousse un juron à faire marmonner de honte le moins fervent des chrétiens.

**FLASH BACK**

Je suis assis, repus, face à une dizaine de personnes. Elles font toutes partie de ce qu'ils appellent le Jury de l'Entre Monde. Cinq d'entre eux ont un énorme sourire aux lèvres, les cinq autres un air sarcastique à faire pâlir d'envie la famille Malfoy au grand complet.

Ils me répètent depuis un bon moment que mon heure n'était pas venue de mourir et que je n'avait en aucune raison le choix de me donner la mort ainsi. Peu m'importe; ce qui est fait est fait.

J'attend leur verdict final, impatient à l'idée que je reverrai bientôt ma famille, autrement que sur des photos qui bougent.

Leur sourire commence cependant à m'inquiéter un peu, mais je vois le Grand Juge ouvrir la bouche. Enfin! Je vais pouvoir m'en aller… non pas que leur présence me dérange, mais elle commence à devenir sincèrement ennuyeuse.

Monsieur Harry Potter.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, bien qu'ils sachent déjà qui je suis. Après tout, je suis le Survivant… bien que ce nom n'ait plus beaucoup de signification dans l'endroit où je suis.

Vous avez fait preuve d'un acte héroïque d'une grande bravoure dans le monde vivant. J'ai le plaisir, donc, de vous dire que vous n'irez pas directement dans le monde des morts.

Hein? Mais c'est justement pour ça que j'ai décidé de m'ôter la vie! Ils n'auraient pas manqué un épisode?

Vous êtes devenu, par ce geste inconsidéré, un esprit de grande envergure.

Je hausse un sourcil.

Et qu'est-ce que cela?

Rien de bien important (je vois les neuf autres membres pouffer). Simplement, vous êtes un mort qui a la possibilité de passer d'un monde à l'autre sans problème.

Bien. Comme ça je pourrai aller voir mes amis dans l'autre monde…

Mais ils ne vous verront pas. Cependant…

Je reste muet, attendant bien évidemment la fin de la phrase. Fin qui ne vint jamais.

Au revoir! (le reste du jury éclate de rire sans aucune retenue, bien que je ne sache ab-so-lu-ment pas pourquoi).

Je me sent soufflé vers une porte verte et rouge. Juste avant de la passer, j'entend la Juge Suprême me crier ses dernières paroles :

_Les esprit ont beaucoup de spécialités_. Par votre mort prématurée, vous devrez régler vos problèmes… et découvrirez qu'être un esprit n'est pas ce que la croyance populaire fait croire.

Puis… le noir.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Soufflé par ce souvenir brusque, j'enrage contre ces idiots qui semblent décider du destin des gens. Je me retourne brusquement, ce qui a pour effet d'accentuer la vitesse du nuage de poudre en suspension dans l'air, et me dirige vers le couloir – ou ce qui semble être un couloir – qui se situe derrière la porte.

Sans problème, je passe à travers le mur… et me retrouve face-à-face avec un portrait surprenant de la famille Malfoy au complet. Enfin, quand je dis au complet, je veux dire Draco, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Le portrait n'a pas dût être peint il y a longtemps, car je vois que Draco a au moins treize ans. Du moins, à son air grotesque de supériorité qu'il avait acquis au cours de notre troisième année d'étude…

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, je remarque avec étonnement que la lèvre du plus jeune est légèrement fendue.

Je lève un sourcil puis hausse les épaules. Une erreur du peintre-sorcier, sans doute…

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'emprunte la direction qu'a pris, précédemment, mon ennemi, la droite. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'entend un cri de rage en provenance de la première porte à la droite du couloir, sans doute celle de la cuisine si je m'en réfère au bruit de vaisselle cassée qui a précédé le cri de mon ennemi.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur puis éclate de rire. Qui n'en ferait pas autant à la vue d'un Draco Malfoy entouré de vaisselle cassée?

Une constatation m'effleure l'esprit et je m'arrête de rire aussi soudainement que j'ai commencé. _Il n'y a pas d'elfes aux basque de Malfoy pour ramasser le dégât…_

Je vois cependant mon plus fervent ennemi se sucer le pouce (image totalement grotesque) et se retourner vers moi, l'air furieux.

Arrête de rire, Potter de malheur!

Je sourie franchement face au regard venimeux de cet enfoiré de connard.

Continue comme ça et la Terre aura arrêté de tourner sept fois avant que je te pardonne!

Ces paroles semblèrent calmer Malfoy, qui ne se retint cependant pas de me lancer une grimace très puérile… ce à quoi je répondit moi aussi par un tir de la langue.

Geste qui me fait penser que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Remarque qu'il semble interceptée vu le sourire sans joie qui semble illuminer son visage…

J'ai dit illuminer?

Je reformule : remarque qu'il semble interceptée vu le sourire sans joie qui déforme affreusement son visage qui n'était déjà pas beau à voir.

Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, ces filles du temps de Poudlard, à toujours s'évanouire quand môsieur je-suis-parfait faisait son apparition dans les couloirs?

Elles n'étaient tout simplement pas aveugles, Potter!

Je sursaute et fixe mon ennemi. Ce dernier aborde une attitude de supériorité totalement grotesque, comme tout ce qu'il est, d'ailleurs…

« l'est jaloux le Potter! »

Je sursaute. C'est moi où je viens d'entendre Malfoy dire que je suis jaloux? Ce qui est totalement faux, bien sûr… mais pourquoi je l'ai entendu _dans ma tête_?

Face à mon air ébahi, l'autre éclate de rire. Un vrai cette fois. Tien, je ne savais pas que l'adjectif _vrai _finirait pas s'adapter à un membre de cette famille pourrite jusqu'à la moelle…

Je dois être le seul membre de cette famille à ne pas être « pourrit jusqu'à la moelle », mon cher Potter.

Je le regarde encore. Et trouve la réponse à la question de tout à l'heure. Si nos esprit sont liés, alors c'est comme ça que j'entends des voix dans ma tête… au moins cette fois ce n'est pas celle de ma mère qui crie.

Malfoy me regarde bizarrement. Puis il hausse les épaules et s'attarde au désordre qui règne dans la pièce.

Alors, il est où ton elfe, qu'il te ramasse tout ça? je lui lance d'un ton, je dois l'avouer, assez méchant.

Il me regarde encore une fois d'une façon étonnée.

Je n'ai pas d'elfes de maison, Potter. Avec la magie, on en a tout simplement pas besoin, tu crois pas?

Oh. Bien. Je viens de découvrir que Draco Malfoy a un cerveau.

Je reviens de mon étonnement et le vois lancer un sort de ménage. Bien pensé, je dois dire. Serait-ce lui qui l'a inventé?

Ma réponse vient en le voyant hocher positivement la tête. Ce moins-que-rien semble avoir un peu de ressources… étonnant!

Nouveau regarde noir de mon ennemi. Nouveau sourire de moi-même. Et il s'en va de nouveau de la pièce. Je le suis tant bien que mal, puis le voit s'arrêter devant le tableau que j'observait précédemment. Et je manque encore d'avoir une attaque. Malfoy verse encore une larme!

De rage, semble-t-il. Mais c'est une larme quand même!

Il lève sa main et touche sa lèvre. Puis il me parle.

Tu vois, le jour où ce tableau a été peint, mon père m'a frappé.

Oh. Voilà donc d'où vient la blessure de la lèvre sur le tableau… ainsi que la haine de son père.

Non. Celle-là viens de plus loin encore…

Une véritable expression de surprise doit maintenant être peinte sur mon visage. Tout le monde le serait aussi surprit que moi, je pense : après tout, quand vous découvrez que votre pire ennemi – qui de surcroît est surchouchouté par son père – haie son géniteur, vous tombez d'assez haut.

D'où vient-elle? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Laisse le temps au temps, Potter!

Et il s'en va, me laissant sur ma faim.

Quel connard!

* * *

Depuis que je suis esprit, c'est bien la première fois que je ressens le besoin de dormir.

Il semble que je redeviens tranquillement un simple mortel…

Et en plus, je viens de découvrir que je n'étais plus capable de passer dans le monde des morts voir Sirius et mes parents! Quelle galère…

Allongé sur le sofa du salon – celui de la chambre de Malfoy – je sens mes yeux se fermer.

Il m'a dit que ce que je voulais savoir risquerait de trouver sa réponse cette nuit. Sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment.

Laisser le temps au temps. Quelle idiotie! Si j'attends trop, je risque certainement de m'endormir…

Comme on en parle, les premières vapeurs du sommeil commencent à s'insinuer dans mon cerveau.

Il m'a demandé si je dormais comme une bûche.

Je lui ai dit que non et l'ai envoyé paître. Après seulement je lui ai dis que je ne dormais plus depuis que je suis mort.

Il a sourit.

Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi.

Il en sait plus que moi sur ma situation et il n'est même pas mort! Où est l'ironie?

_Il y a un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges qui cours dans les couloirs d'une maison._

Et en plus ce satané Malfoy se crois tout permis!

_Il cours, cours à en perdre haleine. Il fuit quelque chose dont il a peur._

Il a toujours été froid avec les autres, ce gars là. Peur être les murs de son manoir ont-ils déteint sur lui…

_En y regardant de plus près, on voit que le petit garçon a de la peinture rouge dans les cheveux._

Le sommeil est de plus en plus puissant… je tente de résister.

_Rouge comme la couleur du sang._

Ça ne sert plus à rien… je suis trop fatigué. La réponse attendra…

_Le petit garçon a arrêté de courir. Il se trouve maintenant devant une large porte noire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, mais peu lui importe._

Bruit dans la nuit. Je me réveille un peu, mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de continuer à rêver.

_Il a trop peur de la personne qui le poursuit. Il pose sa main sur le battant et pousse._

Le plancher craque.

_C'est la pire erreur de sa vie._

Décidément, ce n'est pas normal, tout ce bruit. J'ouvre un œil.

_Le petit garçon est maintenant totalement effrayé. Il tente de sortir de la salle._

Les vapes du sommeil subsistent pourtant toujours. Mais je suis assez éveillé pour voir mon ennemi marcher au travers de la pièce puis en sortir. Je le suis.

_Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne savait pas que son père détestait le rouge! Lui qui avait voulu lui faire une surprise en peignant un gros cœur rouge dans sa chambre… voilà tout gâché! En parlant du loup, l'homme entre brusquement dans la salle et murmure un sort qui éclaire la pièce._

Malfoy marche de plus en plus vite, il commence même à courir. Cette fois, je suis totalement réveillé. Mais pourtant, les images de mon rêve continuent à me marteler l'esprit, comme si j'appartenais encore à leur monde.

_Le petit garçon voit alors ce que cachait la pièce. Et il se met à hurler quand son père le pousse plus en avant._

_- Tu vas avoir la correction de ta vie, mon garçon!_

Soudain, Malfoy s'arrête devant une porte laissée à l'abandon. Il l'ouvre à la volée et y entre.

_- De un : on ne dessine pas sur les murs, murmura l'homme_.

Il sort sa baguette et vise l'un des objets de cette salle des tortures.

_- De deux, je **haies** le rouge, rajouta-t-il._

Il lance un sort et ça explose. Les débris voles à travers la pièce et le blesse. Il ne voit rien.

_- Et de trois, je t'avais interdit de venir dans cette partie du château, continua le grand blond qui avait donné sa chevelure à son enfant._

C'est trop. Je m'approche de lui et lui bloque les bras. Je le retourne et le regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont embués de larmes. Puis, il éclate en sanglots et se retient à moi.

_- Voilà pourquoi cette semaine restera à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire, mon fils! finit enfin l'homme._

Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne savais pas possible de s'haïr autant soi-même. C'est pourtant le cas ici.

Je ne savais pas non plus que Malfoy détestait tant son père.

Mais ce n'est pas Malfoy qui renie si ouvertement son père. Ce n'est pas Malfoy qui se traite de demeuré et de faible sans arrêter.

_Des cris emplirent la pièce dans la quelle le petit garçon allait rester toute la semaine_.

Non, ce n'était pas Malfoy qui pleure sur moi comme une Marie-Madelaine.

Ce n'est pas Malfoy qui extériorise sa détresse et sa peine.

_À la fin de la semaine, le petit garçon se jura que plus jamais il ne laisserait paraître quoi que ce soit sur son visage. Il se jura de seulement détester le monde entier sans laisser la moindre chance aux autres de dire quoi que ce soit._

_Il détesta qu'à partir de maintenant, la haine serait le seul mot qu'il connaîtrait._

Non, celui qui se raccroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait... c'est tout simplement Draco.

Laisser le temps au temps?

Mon pauvre ennemi…

Le temps t'a déjà tout enlevé…

* * *

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvez?**

**voulez-vous vraiment que je continue?**


	3. Bataille

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction.**

**Je ne crois pas que je la continuerai. Je l'ai finit assez… enfin, vous verrez bien.**

**DISCLAMER : les personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling, et l'histoire à moi.**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un futur slash.**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Tout est pardonné.

Tout.

La haine, les coups bas, les bêtises, les moqueries…

Tout.

Tout tout tout tout tout!

Parce que j'ai tout découvert.

Parce que j'ai percé cette carapace froide et détestable derrière laquelle tu te cachais.

Et que j'ai compris.

Salaud.

Tu m'as traité de tous les noms. Tu m'as traité de salaud. Et ça t'as pris un an pour te calmer.

Tu as vu que je ne réagissais plus. À quoi bon?

Tu es immortel jusqu'à notre mutuel pardon. Je suis mort. Dans les deux cas, le temps à « vivre » l'un avec l'autre aurait été éternel. Insupportable pour toi. Risible pour moi.

Je me suis battu toute ma vie. Et je n'ai jamais vaincu.

Mais cette guerre là, c'est moi qui la gagnerai, Malfoy.

Le petit blond me regarde sans trop comprendre. La lumière ne s'est apparemment pas encore faite…

« Tu me pardonnes _déjà_? »

Il semble éberlué.

« Je ne suis PAS éberlué, Potter! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est ça… qui essaies-tu de convaincre, Malfoy? Toi ou moi?

« Eh bien quoi! Tu t'attendais à ce que je réagisse comment? Même pas un an, Potter! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour effacer toutes ces années où je t'ai malmené en seulement un an! »

Je souris.

Évidemment. Personne ne peut vraiment comprendre.

Très peu de vivants auraient eu cette présence d'esprit. En fait, très peu de gens comprennent la vie. Ce n'est qu'en côtoyant la mort que l'on prend conscience de sa fragilité…

Et de la bêtise Humaine.

Mort, vous avez tout le temps de réfléchir. Et de voir. Notamment le fait que chaque moment de chaque vie de chaque Homme a besoin d'une bataille. Contre les autres, contre soi-même… Et que, dans la plus grande partie de ces batailles, le moyen choisis pour la mener à bout est de prendre le chemin facile.

Ce qui mène à une autre bataille…

« Tu deviens philosophe, ma foi, Potter! » me réplique ironiquement mon compagnon d'éternité.

Je l'ignore. J'ai compris depuis quelques mois que je n'avais plus besoin de parler. Ce grand niais s'amusait beaucoup à lire mes pensées.

Et je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment les bloquer…

Et pourtant:

« C'est moi qui aie gagné, cette fois! » lui lance-je, parlant pour la première fois depuis des semaines et des semaines.

Je souris, vainqueur d'une guerre qui avait commencé depuis notre première année à Poudlard.

Il se renfrogne. Un geste de défense si futile… Il fait toujours ça. Et je finis toujours par découvrir le secret qu'il cache.

« Je peux mourir? »

Mon sourire s'efface instantanément.

Pourquoi mourir?…

Je le vois qui hésite.

Durant cette dernière année, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur lui. Notamment pourquoi il avait tant besoin de se faire remarquer à l'école. Tout enfant vivant dans l'indifférence de ses parents ferait de même.

Mais… pourquoi mourir?

Il me regarde de ces yeux glacés. Et m'ouvre son âme.

Et je revois ce que j'ai vu un an auparavant.

Le désespoir. La douleur. La haine.

Je détourne les yeux. Soudain, il m'a fait réaliser à quel point il est fort. Car il a passé au travers de cette guerre. De cette vie.

Pour lui, plus d'issue possible. Et il le sait.

En tant que Serpentard, il se fera haïr du reste des autres maisons, qu'ils soient à l'école ou non.

En tant que Malfoy, il se fera détester du ministère et de la population.

En tant que fils de mangemort…

En tant que fils de mangemort, il souffrira. Même s'il n'a rien fait.

On ne peut rien faire contre ces étiquettes que l'on nous colle aux basques dès notre naissance.

Le monde des sorciers est débarrassé de Voldemort, la guerre est finit. Mais il en commence une autre. Déjà.

Irrémédiablement.

C'est dans sa nature.

« Je peux mourir?… »

« Oui. »

Draco Le Fier.

Draco Malfoy.

Ta vie s'achève ici.

Tu t'es fait des ennemis, et tu gagnes contre eux tous, car tu te laisses aller à la mort.

Draco Malfoy.

Le garçon sans amis.

Le garçon seul.

Le garçon le plus impressionnant de cette Terre.

Je ne te haie plus.

Car haïr ne me sert plus à rien.

J'ai gagné cette bataille, cette guerre.

La facilité?

C'aurait été de continuer de te haïr.

Et j'ai gagné.

J'ai gagné, car j'ai pardonné.

J'ai passé par-dessus le passé.

Et maintenant, j'assiste au spectacle de ta mort.

Et tu me regardes dans les yeux.

Sans peur.

Toi aussi, tu gagnes ta bataille.

Ta bataille contre la vie.

Tu m'as caché une chose.

J'étais le seul qui devait pardonner pour te laisser en paix.

Et toi, tu me haies encore.

Secrètement.

Mais tu me haies quand même.

Et tu veux la paix…

Je ne sais pas si cette paix tu la trouveras.

Mais la mort est un autre monde dans lequel tu te redécouvriras.

Dans lequel personne n'aura d'emprise sur toi.

Dans lequel, j'espère, tu ne te battras plus.

Mais le besoin humain de guerre étant ce qu'il est… on peut toujours rêver, non?

Rêver pendant la véritable éternité…

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

**Ceci clos ma mini fiction.**

**Personnellement, ce dernier chapitre est mon préféré… et vous?**


End file.
